Blackmail
by AngelicDELENA
Summary: He has to go out with the girl he doesn't love,just because to save HER life. And it will hurt HER feelings. will he be able to be with the girl he loves? read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Power Rangers. And here is my next story. I think it is the best one among my stories. But it is you who decide whether it is nice or not. Just read and review. Luv

Chapter 1

It was another day for teens at work. It was around 4 P.M. Today customers were a little fewer than normal. Everyone was busy doing some useful things. Maddie was at the cash desk, Chip was looking through the new comics and putting them into the shelves, Vida was entertaining them with her music, Xander was… well, what he was doing was not useful as he was sitting in his couch and was supervising, news paper in his hands. And Nick was at Toby's office helping him with some papers.

"Oh. It is really cool comics,the new ones. I advise you to look through Maddie" Chip said coming up to Madison with comics in his hands.

"Thanks, Chip I will look if I have time for it. I am so tired maybe tomorrow"

"You know the best but you will lose a lot. It is just wow!" he answered excitedly. Then Chip turned back to his work and went on making in order the shelves.

"Uhhhm I hate to work with these damn papers" Nick yelled as he left the office. Maddie looked at hem and smiled as she did every time she saw him. It always happened automatically. She couldn't help it. He was so sweet and cute. He was always so kind to her and always took care of her if something bad happened or he was happy when **she **was happy. She couldn't control herself. Madison always thought about him since the first day they met. She liked him. He was someone different and was special. She didn't feel the same way to him as she felt to Xander or Chip. It was something else that she couldn't figure out. But it was such a good feeling. Maybe she was in love with him? She couldn't answer to this question as it appeared every time when he was next to her . she wanted him to feel the same way,but she was too shy to tell him about her feelings and take the first step. Her thoughts were cut off by Vida's voice

"Hey, sis? Are you ok? You were looking at Nick about ten minutes without taking an eye" Vida looked at her confusingly and there was suspect in her eyes

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? I was just thinking it was just willy-nilly that I was looking at Nick."

"Oh, yeah of course of course. You like him don't you?" Vida asked her smile almost reaching her ears

"Who? Me? No of course not. He is just a friend like Xander and Chip. Just a friend" Madison said innocently.

"We will talk about it later" Vida winked as she returned to her DJ table. Suddenly her gaze fell upon Xander

"Xander? Can you stop flirting and be useful?" she asked angrily

"V, calm down. I am on my break so just let me alone ok? I must know every girl's opinion about me. My excellent and perfect appearance is just amazing every girl"

"Oh my God, when will you be as normal as Nick or Chip? Self-confident Xander the Great"

"Vida, you are hurting me. Who is self-confident? Is it a sin just to take care of you looking?"

"Shut up Xander-"

"Oh guys please stop arguing. I hate you two when you are fighting" Nick said annoyed, an uneasy expression on his face

"SHUT UP, NICK!" they both shouted in unison at Nick. And then both threw a old gaze at each other and everyone went to continue their work

"Whay are they arguing almost every minute?" Nick asked Maddie

"I don't know but I really do get sick and tired. Sometimes it seems to me sthat they like each other and it is the way they explain their feelings. By arguing, by teasing and etc."

"Mmmm maybe you are right. But it would be nice to stop their quarrel because I am tired too" he said smiling. She smiled him back as a respond. He liked her smile so much. Nick was in love with Madison. But he didn't know how to reveal his feelings. He was afraid that she could reject him. He was searching for the right way to express his love. They were lost in each other's eyes. Their moment was cut by Leelee's interfere

"Hey Nick, how are you?"

"If you can see there is Madison too standing here"

"Of really? Sorry Madison I didn't notice you" Leelee said in a cold voice

Madison forced a little smile and then went away

"So Nick I wanted to ask you something"

"What is that?"

"Will you go out with me? I like you, I do really like you"

"No, I can't, I don't want to go out with Necrolai's daughter and besides I like somebody else"

"And who?'

"It is none of your business"

"If you don't tell then I will not let you alone and will annoy. I think you are just shy. You do like me too but you-"

"NO I said Leelee! Is it hard to understand? I am in love with Madison" he said and went evey, even not knowing it will cost very much, to tell who he was in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leelee was shocked to hear that Nick was in love with Madison… Madison… Why Madison but not her? Madison was not worth Nick's love. It is her who must love but not that shy and damn girl. She hated her. But now she hated more than ever. She took Nick away from her.

Leelee left the shop as she heard Nick's words. It hurt her. She went to the Underworld and sat in her room crying. She was so upset that didn't notice her mom, Necrolai entering the room. Necrolai looked at her daughter and saw her crying.

"What is the matter, daughter?" she asked as Leelee jumped not expecting someone to come.

"Oh, mom you scared me. Well there is nothing wrong. It is just nonsense"

"You don't want to share with your mom?"

"I.. I... I like one guy but he doesn't like me. He is in love with someone else"

"And who is this guy?"

"Well.. you are not going to like the answer"

"Just tell me"

"It is… It is Nick, the red ranger"

"Ohhh… The red ranger? What did you find at him? He is so horrible"

"MOM!"

Ok,ok and who is he in love with?"

"With that damn Madison, the blue ranger."

"Uhhmm… Well, don't worry he will be yours. Soon" Necrolai said as she left her daughter, thinking about her plan

Meanwhile at the Rootcore Chip was practicing, Xander, Vida and Clare were in the library and Nick with Maddie were sitting in one corner of the room

"So, Nick, are you happy that you decided to stay here, in Briarwood?"

"Oh yeah, of course. I have never stayed at one place for so long. I never made friends, but now here I have you guys and my work and besides I am a ranger now. So I could only imagine the life like that. And most of all I am grateful to you. Because you were the one, who wanted me to stay here first. You have persuaded me. And thank you for it"

At these words Maddie blushed, looking away, fearing to catch Nick's gaze. But Nick touched her with his 2 fingers and made her look into his eyes. They looked at each other. But were cut off by V, Xander and Clare who entered the room talking about something. For Maddie and Nick's luck they didn't noticed them in such a position. Nick immediately took his hands off and they both blushed a little, looking away. Then Maddie stood up and threw a gaze at Nick, before leaving him alone there. Suddenly Nick caught his head as an unbearable pain appeared in his head. It was Koragg.

"Someone wants to meet with you red ranger. But come alone. If you will bring you friends you will regret it. Especially if you bring the blue ranger" With it the pain was gone. Nick was confused. What did he mean by saying especially Madison? Why her? He felt that something was going to happen if he told his friends. He was afraid for Madison. If something happened to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. So he decided not tell them

"Guys I am going for a walk, I need some fresh air. See ya later" he said as he waved and looked one more time at Maddie, who was smiling at him. Then he went away

Nick was walking through the forest thinking what was that all about. Why did Koragg want him alone? And he said that someone wanted to talk to hi, not himself. Then who it was? And what they wanted? Something told him that a horrible thing was going to happen,something bad, that will affect his relationship with Madison

Suddenly in front of him appeared Necrolai. Of course, how could he forget that if it was not Koragg, then it would be Necrolai?!

"I am very glad that you came, red ranger. It looks like you love too much the blue witch"

"It is none of your business, what do you want?"

"Well,you know that my daughter, Leelee is in love with you. You will have to go out with her and you will say that you love her!"

"What? I am not going to do that!"

"Ohh, what a pity. Then say goodbye to your beloved Madison"

"No, you will not do anything to her! I won't let it be!"

" Oh really? You forgot , how I took over Vida and I can do it with Madison and then kill her"

Nick frozed there not knowing what to do. Necrolai was serious. If he doesn't go out with LeeLee then Madison will die. He must do it for Maddie. Even if he would hurt Madison's feelings or with going out with Leelee it would damage their relationship, he must svae her. Even if he loved her, not Leelee

"Ok I will go out with your daughter but if you do something to Madison, you will regret about it!"

"I said my word, and I will keep it if you keep yours. And don't tell Leelee about this conversation or your Madison will die!" Then she disappeared leaving Nick with all by himself. He couldn't believe that all this was going to happen. He was going to play as now he loved Leelee. He held his head with his hands trying to calm down. Tears fell sown from his light green eyes.

"Please Maddie, please forgive me. forgive me. I love you and will always do, no matter what…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick returned to the Rootcore thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't believe that, he was going to go out with the girl whom he didn't love and even couldn't stand. **Leelee…** It would be very to make himself to act like he was in love with her. And what would his friends think about him? And what **could **they think? Of course t5hat he was fool,crazy and idiot… or an ass… But he knew very well that was for Madison's sake. He was ready to do everything just to save her life. Even if he didn't tolerate Leelee he had to. Because of HER…

He entered the dragon's mouth and saw that his friends were gone

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Clare asked as she saw him standing there.

Well, I thought that the guys were here"

"No they went to work. Toby called them because they were needed there as there were many customers.

Shit… What a luck. He was preparing himself to tell them about his "love" for Leelee. And now they were gone

"Ok maybe I should go too. I don't want Toby to be mad at me then. See ya later Clare"

"Ok see you later"

(At rock porium)

Nick entered the store and saw his friends busy. But someone was missing. And it was Madison. He came up to Vida

"Where is Maddie?"

"She is in the back room"

"oh ok. I have to tell you something guys. Can you please all come to the back room? Call Xander and Chip please,V"

"Ok, it is interesting what do you want to tell us?

"You will learn soon. But believe me you won't like this."

Vida raised her eyebrow and went away to call the others

"Hey Chip Xander? Can you please come here? Nick wants to tell something to all of us"

"And what is this?" Chip asked

"Well, I don't know but he said that we wouldn't like it."

"Oh, maybe he is going to ask Leelee out?"Xander teased.. Chip and Vida looked at him confused

"What? It is a joke of course. Even I won't ask her out."

"Oh I can't believe my ears. You say that you don't care about a girl?"

"Is it so unbelievable? The girl like Leelee, of course not"

"Guys, let's go. Nick turned to the tree from waiting for us." Chip said. They all beagn walking towards the back room

As Nick entered the room, he saw Madison standing there and doing something. She saw him and smiled

"Nick? What is wrong? You look sad"

"You will learn soon. And Maddie I want to tell you something before I will say it.Please forgive me" he said tears coming into his eyes. But he forced to keep them away.

"Why? For what must I forgive you? I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened and the others entered the room. They stood in front of Nick waiting for him.

"And? What did you want to say?" Vida said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, first please don't think that I am crazy or something else. I know it will be a little hard but please try to understand me. All I wanted to say was that… I am in love with Leelee" he scolded himself for saying those words. He would have to say to Madison. He tried not to look at his friends.

"And I am going to ask her out"

He looked at his friends and saw their jaws dropped. All of them were looking with surprise and shock. Maddie could feel tears. Xander was the first who broke the silence

"Guys? Can I see future? Why did I tell you so? I wish I didn't say it. Maybe it wouldn't be"

"Am I dreaming or is it the first of april? It is a joke Nick right?" Chip said not believing

"Guys please punch me" Vida said taking Xander's hand and he punched her.

"Ouch oh no, I thought it was in my vision."

"Guys please don't be mad at me. It just happened." He looked at Madison who was standing in silence. Her eyes were shining. He could guess that it was her tears.

"I am happy for you, Nick and Leelee loves you. So it is cool, congratulations." She said and rushed to the door going away. Vida wanted to follow her because she knew that Nick hurt her sister's feelings. But Chip stopped her

"Don't. she need sometime alone"

Vida threw a cold gaze at Nick and left the room, Xander with her.

"Dude, I don't believe you. It can't be true. We all know that you like Maddie and she you."

"No, Chip it is wrong, just accept it" Nick said and went out leaving Chip there all by himself.

"No Nick I know that it is not true. I can see it from your eyes and I am going to research it" he said

(In the forest, Maddie)

Madison went through the tree trying to go far and far from the shop. Only a few minutes ago Nick said that he liked Leelee. Her feelings for him… What will she do now? She was in love for the first time and now the guy whom she loved, liked another girl. How will she look into his eyes? It will hurt her everytime to see Nick and Leelee hand in hand or hugging or… kissing. No, she won't be able to stand that. She must try to avoid the meetings with Nick. She had to, if even she didn't want. Besides she had to act like she was happy for them, only not to make Nick sad. He was free and could love everyone whom he wanted. She thought she was being selfish. Nick didn't have to like her only because she loved him. He loved Leelee and she had to accept it. But one part of her didn't believe that it was true. Because before he told it, he said to forgive him. But why? Why could he ask her to forgive him? It was not a sin to love someone. And she couldn't understand why he asked **her**, not the others.

But it was a pity that, those words were telling her brain. Her heart was in another direction. And it was too strong, that part of hers. So the other thoughts faded away, leaving only the one: Nick was in love with Leelee and that was true.

She sat on a rock and began crying hard. For now all she could do was only to cry and cry… Only with that way she could calm down.

(At Rock Porium)

Nick was t the cash desk, thinking what had just happened. Maddie had been away for nearly 2 hours and still there was no track of her. He couldn't see her cry. He hated himself. He hurt her more than ever. Maybe now she was crying. But there was nothing to do. All these were only to save her, to keep her alive. He knew that morally she was already dead now. She will be always sad and she won't smile at him like every time, she will avoid him. He knew that very well. But she was the most precious that he had, so he wouldn't be able to live without her. He accepted to look at her from the side, even she was not his. Seeing her alive was enough for him.

From time to time he could feel Vida's cold gazed and Xander' confused face. Only Chip was as normal as he was before. But why?

"You hurt my sister, Nick. I won't forgive you. Do not dare to approach her again,understood? I won't let you do it the second time"

"Vida please listen to me-"

"Hush, Nick, there is nothing more left to say" Vida said and went away. Chip looked and disappointed to see his friends like that. He knew that there was something Nick was hiding. If he was really in love with Leelee he could be happy, but he was as sad and pale as never. And he was going to learn the reason, no matter what. Now, immediately.

At this time Leelee entered the store. Nick saw her and understood that it was time. He came up to her and said.

"Leelee can we talk?"

"Of course" they went outside

"Leelee I am sorry that rejected yesterday and was going to ask if you would go out with her?"

"What? Oh my God, Nick, of course yes yes yes thousand of times yes" she said and threw herself to Nick. Nick didn't respond, thinking that it had to be Madison,in his arms. Now the worst part of his life was beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I am so sorry guys for not updating for sooo log. There were problems with my parents, so now I am let o enter the net only at weekends. So here is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy it. Please read and review

Chapter 4

Leelee was now everywhere where Nick was. After he had asked her out they went back to the shop Leelee held Nick's hand. Vida saw that and wished that Maddie didn't come back to the shop today. But unfortunately, this time Madison entered he store, her eyes red. As she saw Nick and Leelee hand in hand, she couldn't help but run away again. Nick saw her and hated himself. He hurt her. He saw her eyes. He was right. She had been crying ll these time. He felt tears in his eyes and now he badly wanted to cry.

"Leelee, I will finish my shift now. Can we talk tomorrow? I am tired and I want to sleep a little"

"Of course,sweetie, thank you for everything. I am the happiest. See ya later" she said as she gave him a quick peck on his lips. Nick ignored everyone's gaze and left the store. He went through the tree and began walking in the forest. He ruined everything. Now maybe Madison hated him. Maybe she had never been hurt like that before. But he couldn't do anything. He had to do it. All it was Nerolai's fault. She made him to do all this stuff. But most of all it was his fault. If he hadn't told Leelee, that he was in love with Madison, then nothing would have happened. And now maybe he would be going out with Madison. What would he do? His friends were not talking to him. He had lost everything: his love, his friends… He wanted to scream. To scream that he was not guilty. That Necrolai made him do this. But it was impossible.

As he was walking through the forest with all his thoughts he heard someone crying. He approached the tree and saw Madison sitting there and crying. She looked up and saw him tanding there. He could see nothing in her eyes. It was empty, as never. She was emotionless. She looked at him and saw regret. His eyes were pleading to forgive him. But it was too late. He hurt her too much.

"Nick, don't say anything. You love her and just be happy. Because I am happy for you, that you finally had found your true love . don't pay attention to me. Maybe I had to say it earlier but I want you to know that I like you. But I will try to be as normal as every day. Don't worry. I won't make you be in an akward situation with Leelee. Just relax and enjoy your life" she said and ran away.

"Madison stop!" but she was already gone. Now Nick felt even worse. She said that she liked him. He fell to his knees and cupped his head

"WHY ME???" he screamed. And then began crying…

(At Roccas')

Madison and Vida were in their room. Madison was looking out the window, thinking about all what had happened that day. She said Nick she liked him. She was so stupid. Why did she say so knowing that he didn't feel the same way to her? But she wanted him to know that. Maybe someday her wish would be real.

Vida watched her sister and felt really sorry. She was mad a Nick. He was the reason. But there was nothing to do. She couldn't blame loving someone else. All she could do was only to comfort Madison.

"Maddie, please calm down. He doesn't deserve your love. He hurt you too much to be worth your love."

"Don't you dare Vida! Don't you dare to say something bad about him!" she cried and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Another day at Rock Porium, everything seemed to be all right. Madison was calm, she was working, not paying attention to Nick and Leelee. Nick couldn't stand her coldness. But what could he do? What was he expecting? He went to the backroom chip saw that and followd hem. He heard Nick was saying something.

"I hate you Necrolai! I hate you! You messed up all my life!"

"What has Necrolai to do with your life?"

Nick jumped from his place and saw Chip standing at the door.

"How long have you been here?"

"Enough to hear what you said. Nick what is going on? Why are you acting so? please tell me. I am your friend. I can help you" Chip said closing the door and sitting next to Nick. He saw Nick's tears on his cheeks.

"Dude, I can't please don't insist"

"No, Nick I insist! I can't see you like that. Then Madison. Vida and Xander are not perfect too. And the reason is this all this things with Leelee. I know that you are hiding something. Tell me"

"Oh Chip you can't imagine how I am upset. I can't stand it anymore. You are the one who talkes to me"

"We can fix it, if only you tell me what is going on"

"ok I will tell you, but first promise that you won't tell the others." Under the table Chp raised his feet and said " Promise"

"You remember that day at Rootcore when I said I needed some fresh air?" Chip nodded "Well, the reason was I heard Koragg's voice in my head. He told me that someone wanted to talk to me and I must come alone. If I say to you guys then I would regret. And especially Madison. So I decided not tell you. I left the Rootcore and after walking awhile, Necrolai appeared. She said that Leelee was in love with me and I have to go out with her. And if I want Madison to be alive then I have to do it. Otherwise Madison… will die."Now Chip understood. He had to solve this problem, so he decided to tell the others even if he promised not to do.

"Why don't you want to explain the situation o the others?"

"Because again she said that if somebody, including Leelee, will now then Madison will be killed."

"Ok, Nick. I promise I will fix this problem. I promise" Chip patted Nick on his backand left. Now it was to deal with Necrolai and he knew how. Chip exited the store and went to the Rootcore

"Udonna?"he called out

"Oh hello child what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well I waned to ask you something"

"And what?"

"Can a person go to the past by help of magic?"

"Yes there is one spell that can how you hat you want to see"

"Oh it is COOL"

"Why were you asking?"

"No nothing.i just was wondering." Chip said with a wide smile. And now it was time to go and tell the others all the truth. Except Madison. He thought or awhile it would be better if she didn't know. So he decided to tell only Vida and Xander. And after that here was left only one person who can actually help them at this. Even if she wouldn't want she would help them, because for her it was trick too. **LEELEE…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: Guys I am sooooooooooo sorry it took me a year to update but really I have been busy with my homework and etc. So here is he the next chapter

It was another normal day in Briarwood. All rangers were at work and of course including Leelee. She was flirting with Nick everywhere.Madison couldn't watch it. She couldn't stand them holding hands or kissing. But she was trying to stay cool and not to pay attention. Vida, Chip and Xander were trying to keep her mind off Nick. They were amusing her, and especially Chip was making her laugh and she was very grateful to them. They were really great friends. All these days she had been avoiding Nick. Only hi and bye. He had tried to make a conversation but every time she would walk away or made him realize that she didn't care. It was hard though. Cause he was the one she liked and it was the first time for her to feel things like that. And just her luck she had to avoid him now.

"Hey Maddie isn't it your break time now?"Chip said

She looked at the clock and saw that it was really her lunch break

"Oh yeah. I have been zoned out so that I didn't notice it. I will go then See ya later Chip" and with these words she exited the shop.

"At last she is out now it is time for my plan" Chip said and went to look for Vida and Xander. And of course they were where they belonged to. Vida was at her DJ table and Xander was of course supervising with the magazine in his hands.Chip made sure that Nick was far away from them. He looked and saw that he was Leelee at his motor. It was his breaktime too.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you. Can you please come to the back room? It is really important" Xander and Vida looked at him suspiciously and followed him to the bak room. Once they were seated Xander broke the silence

"So dude what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first of all I must say that Nick must not know a bit about this conversation and neether Maddie.Get it?" the 2 nodded

"Well you know that Leelee and Nick are going out. You all bought that but I didn't believe that Nick was truly in love with Leelee. Cause everyone with eyes can say that Nick is not happy and it is obvious that he likes Maddie. Anyway, yesterday I was walking past this room and heard Nick say that I hate you Necrolai you messed up my life. And I entered he room and asked him what was the matter. He then told me everything. Guys first I must say that you were not fair at blaming Nick at hurting Madison.Because it was not his fault.You remember that day at Rootcore when Nick said that he was going for a walk? He lied to us. Koragg contacted him and said that someone wanted to talk to him. He said that Nick would regret if he told any of us about that. So he didn't tell us. He went and saw Necrolai there. She said that Nick hurt Leelee and her feeling and that he must go out with her or otherwise Madison will die. Necrolai knew that Nick loved Madison. So she used it against him. And of course Nick agreed in order to save Maddie's life. And also she said that if anyone will know about that again Maddie will die. Including Leelee. Now you see why Nick was acting so weird?"

Chip looked at his friends. They were stunned and schoked at what they heard. Vida felt guilty because she blamed Nick. And she knew that she had been unfair. He had done it just to save Maddie. She knew that he knew everyone would turn him their backs but again he did it. He did it because of Madison. And Vida blamed him. Blamed him because he saved her sister's life. She felt so stupid. She had to do something just to make it up to him. She understood that Nick really cared about Madison.

On the other hand, Xander felt guilty too. He had pushed his friend. He hadn't talked to Nick after he announced about Leelee. Oh my God,how stupid and dumbass was he? He was not a good friend. He had to notice Nick's actions. Now he saw that Nick was not really happy. It was fake. He was playing just to save the girl he loved. And now Xander was ready to KILL Necrolai. She ruined his friend's life and their friendship.

"OMG, I feel so stupid I was being an ass. I shouldn't have said those words to Nick. I am so sorry." Vida said tears coming to her eyes.

"V, calm down you didn't know anything. It is normal for you to at like that. Madison is your sister and she was hurt."

"Yeah but he is my friend. I have to appologise. But before I want to deal with that damn witch. She messed everyone's life. Now what is your plan Chip"

"Well after talking to Nick I went to Rootcore to ask Udonna if there was a spell that showed the past. She said that there was and I learned it because we are going to face Necrolai and if she asked where we learned all about it we will say that we used that spell. Clear? And then…" And Chip explained all his plan to his friends. Now they were ready to break Leelee and Nick up and get Madison and Nick together.

Madison was walking in the empty streets. She was thinking about everything that happened during these last few days. It was really hurting. But most of all she hated herself because she told Nick that she liked him. And she did it although she knew he loved another girl. How stupid?! Now she couldn't look at his face. She was too embarrassed. She had messed up their friendship. And she was like a crap. She had lost one of her best friends. Now she didn't know what she was going to do.

She was too busy to notice that now she was surrounded by 4 guys.

"Oh look who we have here? Are you lost sweety? If you want we can how you the way"

"What do you want? Let me go you stupid ass" Now oen of the guys was holding her hands and she couldn't use her magic. Excelent now she was stuck. She didn't know what to do now. If she couldn't find a way maybe she was going to be raped.

"Now who want to get a piece of her first?' One of the guys asked and smirked at her. She was right… They were going to rape her. She struggled to break free but the guy's grip was too strong. What kind of a ranger she was if she couldn't save herself?

"Please someone someone help me please,"Now she was crying. She saw one of the guys approaching her. He came up to her and kissed her roughly his hands moving to her back and then thigh. Then he ripped her shirt and now she was only in her bra. She was struggling kicking him with her legs but she was too weak. Probably the last event influenced on her badly. Because she was emotionally tired not physically.

"Don't move you stupid bitch!" The guy slapped her hard across her face and now her mouth was bleeding. They forced her lie on the ground. And now one of the guys bent down to undo her pants when someone called.

"LET HER GO!"

Author's note: Cliffy)))))))))))))))Well I wasn't planning something like that but it came to me and I wrote down. I hope you will like it. See you guys, Luv kisss


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:Guuuyyysss I know u soooooooooooooo hate me

Author's note:Guuuyyysss I know u soooooooooooooo hate me. But I am really sorry.I had 3 exams so I had to prepare for them.But now here I am updating the next chapter. I hope u will like it.Here it is enjoy

Chapter 6

"I SAID LET HER GO!!"

Madison looked up and saw very angry Nick standing there.She could see hate and rage in his eyes. IT was a miracle. If he wasn't she would have been raped. But how had he found her?

Flashback

_With Nick_

_Nick and Leelee exited the shop._

"_So hun, what are we going to do now?"_

"_Leelee, right now I am in no mood. Can we do smth tomorrow? Right now I want only to sleep." Nick could feel a little hurt in Leelee's eyes. But she tried to hide it_

"_Of course darling then I will see you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, c ya tomorrow,I am sorry"_

"_No,no it is okay. Love u byeee" and with that Leelee went away. Nick felt a little guilty for breaking her heart. But what could he do? He didn't love her and he couldn't play like he did._

_At this time Madison left the shop_

"_I have to talk to her and I must apologize"_

_Nick began following her. He saw that she was in deep thought. So he didn't want to interrupt her.He was waiting for the right moment. While crossing the road Nick had to stop because a trolley was at the road. So for a moment he lost Madison. He looked everywhere but she was nowhere. Suddenly he heard cries and shouts. He immediately recognized the voice. It was Madison. The love of his life. And something was happening to her. For a moment he couldn't move. He was in shock. Then suddenly he began running and with every step he knew that he was approaching the place. And there it was. 4 guys surrounded her. She was only in her bra and trousers. Her shirt was ripped.2 guys were holding her and one of them was going to rape her._

"_LET HER GO!"_

End of the flashback

"And who do u think u are to say so? Get out of here! It is OUR place and u have no right to order us something!"

"I won't go anywhere without my GIRLFRIEND!" And with that Nick attacked the guys. 2 of them who were holding Madison let her go. She cuddled to the corner and she was crying. She looked at Nick and then at the guys. They all were fighting. But she could see that Nick was taking advantage of them. He punched the leader and he fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding. He looked up at Nick and then stood up and began running. The others followed him. Nick turned to Madison and his heart shattered to the pieces. She was so helpless,so fragile ,sad and she was crying.He hated to see her cry. He slowly came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her flinch and then relax in his arms.She began crying harder,soaking his shirt. Then he realized that she was half naked. He unzipped his jacket and helped her to put it on. After a half and an hour she calmed down.They were sitting on the ground, Madison in Nick's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me. I don't what would happen if it wasn't for you." Nick looked at her and lifted her face so that she was facing him now. Her eyes were red and puffy. But again she was so beautiful…

"You don't have to thank me. You know I would risk my life just to save you."

Madison could see sincerety in his eyes. He began leaning. She could feel his warm breath against her lips._No Madison stop! He has a grilfirend! STOP!_ But it was too late. Nick's lips were on hers. She could feel sparks and there were butterflies in her stomach. Slowly she began to kiss him back. His lips were so sweet and soft. But then suddenly she broke apart

"No! We can't do this. You have a girlfriend. I am sorry and thank you for saving me"And with that Madison began running. But this time Nick followed her. He caught her and held her hands.

"No Madison stop please! I don't love Leelee. I…I…..I LOVE YOU!" he shouted

Madison stunned in her place and looked at him with shock. He loved her? _Her?Nick LOVED her. Then why was he with Leelee?It is impossible. He is in love with her. She had dreamt of it and now here he was standing in front of her and saying that he loved her. But why didn't it feel right?_ Because he had a girlfriend…

"No u don't. Then you wouldn't have asked Leelee out. You say it because you feel sorry for me. But I don't need you pity me. I am fine. You don't have to lie"

"I am not lying. I love you. I asked Leelee because…because…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You see? You don't have a reason. You like her. Now let me go Nick. Please don't make it any harder for both of us." Nick looked at her. He knew he couldn't tell her the real reason. Otherwise she would die. So it would be better if he let her go. He freed her from his embrace and she went away. Nick stood there looking after her.

"I did it because I love you and I want you by my side. I want you to be…Alive…"

But then he thought about their kiss. It felt so right just to hold her, to touch her. And he couldn't be with her just because of a stupid blackmail. He was a ranger. _Ranger_. He can protect her. If he is always by her side then she won't die and Necrolai can't do something to her. He made his decision…

With Madison

She went home and locked herself in her room. Nick said her that he loved her. But why had he to go out with Leelee? No it is a lie. He said it because he was sorry for her. He couldn't love her. He was too good for her and her dream was too impossible to come true. Bu his lips were so soft. She could still feel his lips against hers. The kiss was her first kiss and she was glad that it was Nick,her first kiss. It was so sweet, so caring… if he was not her soulmate then why was she feeling sparks?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Madison slowly stood up and unlocked her door. She went downstairs and approached the door. Slowly she opened it and saw Nick standing there.

"What do you want Nick?"

But instead of replying he cupped her face and captured her lips with his own. He felt her return the kiss. Then he broke apart and said

"Tell that you didn't feel anything"

"I…I….It doesn't matter you have a girlfriend don't you get it?"

"Answer my question"

"I didn't feel anything"

"You are lying I can see it from your eyes"

"I….." but she was interrupted by Nick's lip again. This time he kissed her passionately. She didn't want to kiss back but she couldn't resist her willing. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Nick's arms came to her waist and made her come closer. He kissed her with all passion and love that he felt for her. His brain was screaming to stop it. He couldn't risk her life. But his heart was stronger and he couldn't let her go. He broke apart and looked at her eyes. Their foreheads were touching

"Now u will again say that u didn't feel anything?" he whispered

"Then I would lie…"

"Just give me time and I promise soon we will be together" He said and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. Now he decided what to… He WILL fight for her!

Author's note: Soo here is the next chapter. Again I didn't plan it so but It came like that)))I hope u liked it. Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:Hey guys AND before you jump on me)))Let me say that I had my finals and now you can congratulate me:D Now I'm a student:)))I'm sooooo happy

Author's note:Hey guys AND before you jump on me)))Let me say that I had my finals and now you can congratulate me:D Now I'm a student:)))I'm sooooo happy. Anyways, here is the next chapter of my story.Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 7

Chip,Vida and Xander were at the Rootcore when Nick entered the room

"GUYS!I need your help"

"Nick, before you say something, we want to apologize, we were mean to you. We didn't know the truth." Xander said

"Yeah, and I am especially sorry that I said those things to you. I didn't mean to. And I am so grateful to you that you saved Madison's life. I don't know how to thank you."

"V, Xan you don't have to apologize. I think, I would react the same if I were in your shoes. You didn't know anything. I want you to know that I will never ever hurt Maddie on purpose. I just love her so much that, I didn't want Necrolai to do something to her. But now, guys I have made up to Madison, now we are cool and I want you guys to help me o deal with that witch. I don't want her to threaten me anymore. And as to Leelee I will talk to her myself and I'm sure she WILL understand everything. I hope she's not so heartless as her mother. Now we have to plan something. What do you suggest we do?"

Three teenagers looked at one another, thinking what to do. Suddenly Chip screamed

"I got it!" Vida and Xander jumped

"Jeez, Chip no need to scream"

"Oh, uh sorry guys" Chip smiled sheepishly.

"Now tell us what is your plan?"

"We will fool Necrolai. First you will contact Koragg and tell him to tell Necrolai to meet you somewhere. Mmm… For example in the woods. First you will be alone and we will hide behind the bushes. You will tell her that you are not afraid of her anymore. Then I am sure she will threaten you that she will get Madison and kill her. Then from nowhere we will appear and surround her. And I am sure the battle will begin. She won't be able to fight us alone and then we will win and everything will be ok" Chip smiled "Now? What do you think?"

"I think there is no other choice. We have to do that. I just want to get rid of Leelee, she is so annoying. But I hope that she will be ok. I don't lover her I love Maddie. I suppose everything will be ok. Now come on guys we have some work to do"

Little did they know that one person was at the door and heard everything.

"_Koragg! Listen to me. Tell Necrolai to meet me in the woods. We have something to deal with. It is about Leelee."_

"_OOhhh red ranger, very pleasant of you to show up. Ok I will tell her but know that I will keep an eye on you and your little witch"_

"_Just shut up and tell her!"_

"Okay guys I told him. Now it is time for action. Come on. Lets go!"

They all exited the room and went to the woods.

"Nick, wait now we will hide here, from here you go alone, otherwise Necrolai will suspect something."

"Okay guys wish me good luck"

Xander, Vida and Chip hid behind the bushes and Nick went on. Suddenly there was laughter and Necrolai appeared in front of Nick.

"I believe you called me, red ranger. What do you want? Oh and by the way how is it going with my precious daughter?"

"Just shut up and listen to me, you witch. It is not going because there will never be Leelee and me. Because I don't love her and I am not afraid of you anymore. You can't threaten me. and you won't do anything to Madison. Cause I won't let you"

"HA-HA-HA, who said that I was afraid of you? And besides you are not even too strong to deal with me alone"

And this time Nick smirked evilly "And who said that I WAS alone?" And suddenly Vida, Xander and Chip appeared from the bushes. Necrolai took a step back not waiting for something like that to happen. She knew that she couldn't win them alone but she had no any other choice. She was surrounded.

"Now,now Necrolai, ready to face us?" Xander said, smirking.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They all screamed together and after a second they were morphed ready to fight. First it was Vida who attacked.

"This is for hurting my sister's feelings!" and she sent tornado over to Necrolai and she collapsed to the ground. After that Chip and Xander attacked together sending Necrolai far away from where they were standing. Necrolai flew and hit the tree behind her. And at last it was Nick's turn. He approached her and said:

"Sorry Necrolai, you made us to do that to you. Admit it. We won." But suddenly Necrolai tripped Nick and he fell to the ground.

"Wrong, red ranger! You have forgotten that I can get your girl even right NOW!" And with that Necrolai vanished.

"Nick be quick pronounce the spell to the Madison's house!NOW!" Xander yelled and after a moment they vanished too.

Madison was sitting in her room thinking about the day's evident. Nick kissed her. OMG, his lips were sooo soft and caring. She didn't want to forget that feeling. She brought her fingers to her lips as if Nick's lips were on hers again. She could feel his lips even now though he was far away. She didn't understand what was going on and why Nick suddenly changed his mind but she was happy. Happy that at last they will be together. She didn't want to hurt Leelee's feelings but she couldn't do damn thing about that. She was in love with Nick Russel. No, she was CRAZY in love with him. And he loved her back. She couldn't wish of anything else. Now everything will be perfect in her life…

Suddenly she heard voice from outside and ran to the door. When she opened it, she didn't know what happened but after a second all her friends were in front of her, horror in their eyes and there was an arm around her neck with razor . She looked up and saw that it was Necrolai.

"Necrolai, let her go! Now! It is me you want. She has nothing to do with it"

"Oh, red ranger, do you think that I am such a fool that I will fall to your trick? Boohoo nonsense. Of course,not. If I kill her, then you will automatically be dead. Oh maybe because you love her? Because she is your life? Mmm.. let me think. Of course she is. No say goodbye to your little lover, pretty boy."

"No!!" Al 4 voices screamed at once.

Madison closed her eyes and was ready to be cut. She could feel razor pressed up to her neck was cutting her neck and she could feel blood slowly pouring down. Necrolai was going to press it deeper when a voice stopped her

"Mother! Put it aside and let her go!" Leelee said approaching her."I know everything and I hate you for doing this to me!"

"You little brat, I said not to tell her!"Necrolai said to Nick

"He didn't tell me anything,mother. I hear their conversation when they were at the Rootcore. So I don't appreciate your way to hook me up with Nick. You ruined my life! You gave me false hope that maybe Nick loved me. AND NOW LOOK AT ME! I AM ALONE AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU I HATE YOU! LET HER GO!"Leelee screamed at top her lungs.

Necrolai freed Madison and she collapsed to the ground holding her neck. Nick rushed to her followed by the others. They demorphed and Vida ran to the house to get a wet cloth to clean her wound.In a moment she was back. She gave it to Nick and Nick hold Madison closer pressing the wet cloth to her neck.

"But sweetie I just wanted to help you. You were miserable and I didn't want to see you like that"

"YOU MADE ME MORE MISERABLE!I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" And with that Leelee ran away.Necrolai looked at the ground and then at the rangers. Then after a moment she vanished.

Nick stroked Madison's hair and said:

"Now everything will be sure ok"

A/N: Now guys what do you think?Good?Bad?Please comment my story.Love you guys.. I will update soon. Probably there will be 2 more chapters and they will be maddick fluff.What do you think?Do you want it to be Maddick fluff?Please tell me your suggestions.


End file.
